


论十八线演员的转型之路（7）

by shxxbi628



Category: Double B - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxxbi628/pseuds/shxxbi628
Kudos: 1





	论十八线演员的转型之路（7）

*ooc  
*十八线小演员彬 × 知名三级片导演元  
*LOFTER:第九朵云彩

结束了深夜的应酬，金知元回到家洗完澡躺下已是凌晨三点。睡前习惯性看看手机消息，切进微信页面，金韩彬的未读消息在消息框里静静的亮着红点。

［哥，睡了吗？］

金知元看了看消息时间，半个小时前。想想还是回了一句，

［没呢，什么事？］

正想着切屏出去打把游戏，没料想金韩彬竟然秒回了，

［有点失眠…TT］

金知元有些想笑，这大半夜的给他发消息感情是失眠。手上让人早点睡的话还没打完，对面就又发来了消息，是一条语音，

“不然我们今晚…对对戏？”

金韩彬的意思再明显不过，金知元也不是傻子。拍摄进行那么久了他们也就剩一场床戏，还在遥远的两个星期后。这凌晨三点发消息来说对戏，还能是干什么？

还没等金知元做出回应，对方率先打开了语音通话。金知元接通了语音，一阵窸窸窣窣的杂音传来，紧接着是金韩彬刻意压低了的声音，

“哥？”

“恩…怎么不打视频通话？”

金知元莫名有点想逗金韩彬，毕竟他一直认为金韩彬脸皮挺薄，更没有想到金韩彬会直接拨来语音通话。

“……停电了”

金知元看着自家天花板上亮得好端端的吊灯，觉得还是不要揭穿金韩彬比较好，话题一转直切主题，

“韩彬是想怎么对戏呢”

“我也不太清楚…需要哥……教…教我”

金韩彬话语里难为情的意味无处不在，金知元几乎都能想象到金韩彬在电话那头害羞到手脚蜷缩的模样。

“那韩彬现在在干嘛”

“刚刚自己想着哥…玩了一下，不太懂就没做什么…”

金知元关掉了床头灯，房间里陷入一片黑暗。手机开着免提放在枕边，金韩彬的小奶音从话筒里清晰传出，连同他细微的呼吸声以及紧张得有些发抖的声线都被金知元尽收耳中。

就像金韩彬躺在他身边一样。金知元突然有些口干舌燥。

“韩彬都做了些什么，和哥说说”

“就只是弄了一下下面，是想着哥那天做的，但是没摸出那种感觉”

金韩彬语气有些委屈，句末语调微微上扬，直把金知元听得下腹胀得生疼。

“那韩彬还记得哥那天是怎么做的吗”

“哥进了浴室扣着你手把你压在墙上，跟你湿漉漉的接吻，我们的舌头纠缠在一起”

“嗯…”

金韩彬的喘息声浓重了起来，零碎的低呓被耳尖的金知元捕捉。金知元也不比他好多少，下身早已支起了小帐篷，还是耐着性子引导金韩彬，

“然后哥是怎么做的”

“哥的手摸上了小韩彬…”

金韩彬似乎害羞得厉害说不下去，金知元及时察觉接了话，

“现在也一样，哥在摸你的小韩彬，接着哥抓着你腿根大开，帮你含了它，吞吐了起来…”

“时不时敛起牙齿含弄着它头部，舌头在上面舔弄，手上撸动着根部，抚弄着囊袋”

金韩彬喘得更加厉害了些，传来几声模糊不清的呜咽。

“韩彬有在跟着做吗”

“有…哈…啊…”

金韩彬开口说话已是变了调，呻吟声断断续续地泄出。金知元起身半跪在床，解开裤腰带掏出那根青筋勃发的物件，塞到枕头与床单之间，按着软绵抽插起来。脑海里想象着，

金韩彬给自己口的模样——

半眯着湿漉漉的眼睛，嘴巴因为下颚发酸而合不上，嘴唇被摩擦变得微微红肿，下巴沾满了吞咽不下的唾液和自己的粘液，被纠缠得已经无力动弹的软舌耷拉在红润的嘴唇上，露出一点点殷红的舌尖。

“哥…我还想要…”

金韩彬带着哭腔的声音从手机传来，金知元差点被这声叫得缴械投降全交代到被单上。金知元声音被情欲染得越发低沉沙哑，

“哥现在转移了阵地，凑到韩彬胸前叼住了那抹缨红舔弄、戳刺、啃咬，另一边哥的手揪着小珠碾压玩弄”

“哈…啊…哥…哈…”

金韩彬的呼吸越发急促，呻吟声越来越大声。金知元听得喉头发紧，咽了咽口水，

“喜欢吗韩彬”

“哈…喜欢…啊…！”

“哥…我射了…哈…”

金知元几乎能想象到此时金韩彬头发凌乱衣衫不整，眼睛水蒙蒙的，整张脸被快感刺激出来的生理性泪水打湿，脸颊漫着诱人的潮红，嘴唇红肿的模样。难耐地只得沉下腰加快了抽插的频率，腹间的火热仍是难以排解。

“还要继续吗韩彬”

“哥不进来吗”

金知元给这话激得本就高昂着头的下身更加精神了起来。

“进，哪能不进”

“韩彬怎么那么湿”

“哥怎么知道…”

金知元心里有些想发笑，本来只是说说骚话，没想到金韩彬还真就把底都给兜了。

“韩彬有买润滑液吗”

“买了…”

哟，这准备还挺充足的。

“好，过来给哥开门。”

金知元一头乱发，身上套着件皱巴巴的跨栏背心，裤衩也是匆匆套上随意绑了个结，踩着对人字拖，站在隔壁金韩彬家门口按响了门铃。

tbc.


End file.
